


Black Waters

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [28]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: The night is dark and the waters are deep.





	Black Waters

**Dark Waters**

**-**

“Hiccup!” Astrid screamed, fighting the rough ocean current and the blinding waves as she tried to swim towards the floating body in the water. Toothless screeched above them, unable to get close enough. Astrid had to lock his tail fin in position to dive in after the Night Fury’s rider, and so he could only circle and wail until Astrid reached Hiccup. 

“I’m gonna kill you,” she swore, choking as a dark swell crashed over her. For a moment, the boy’s body disappeared, and she panicked. But then she caught a glimpse of that Thor-forsaken flight suit appearing above the black surface. 

She fought back the hot tears that were burning in her eyes. He was stupid. So stupid. He wanted to show her his stupid gliding suit, and it was dark. The rocks had come from nowhere, and she and Toothless watched and screamed as he flew straight into them and fell into the water below. Her arms and legs were frozen and already so tired just trying to keep her head above water, but she kicked and pushed and fought against the current trying to drag her under. 

She had to get to him. 

“Hiccup!” she shrieked again. A strong slap of ice smacked over her, and she coughed as salty water burned her lungs. Fortune seemed in her favor— another large wave rolled his body closer, and she was able to grab a handful of wet fabric. Her fingers felt numb. She was terrified she’d drop him. 

His face was pale, his lips turning a faint shade of blue. Before she could pull him closer, he was yanked from her grasp. She choked on a sob. “Toothless!” she screamed, hoping the dragon could hear her over the crashing that sounded so deafening to her. “Toothless, I can’t reach him!”

The cold was seeping into her limbs, and her furs were heavy, dragging her down. She had to shrug out of them, and they were carried away by frothing seafoam. It allowed her a little more movement, but the pull of the ocean was still so strong. With a rasping gasp for oxygen, she flailed and reached for Hiccup’s body. She managed to throw her arm around his waist and tugged him to her. 

It was getting harder and harder to stay above the surface. Wave after wave of freezing, violent water pressed her down. It was difficult with two arms free, but while trying to keep Hiccup up too, it was nearly impossible. “Toothless!” she cried, but water rushed into her mouth, choking her and cutting off her words. The hot tears at her eyes felt like the only warmth in the world. 

She was so tired. Exhaustion weakened her. “Toothless!” she attempted again, breathless and numb. “I need you.”

A swell beat down on them. The terror of letting go of Hiccup was more acute than the blackness pulling at her. Her eyes closed. She felt more ocean water rush her throat and nostrils. “Toothless,  _please_.”

She was slipping from consciousness when heavy black claws closed around her shoulders.


End file.
